Carnum Statera
Public Information Original birth and death date unconfirmed. Carnum grew up in the slums and back alleys of Dace, surviving on any scraps that could be scrounged. In his youth, he had discovered a natural talent with magical sciences. His early studies focused on Channeling; particularly useful for when his childhood friend Esticas would get into street brawls. As his talents in healing magic flourished, so did his curiosities. He later delved into the subject of necromancy, becoming fascinated with the flow of life and death. There is little to no confirmed information regarding the more in depth chapters of his past other than hearsay and rumors. In the 8th year of Adelrune, the nightmare demon Demenor placed the town of Port Frey under a mass vision known as the "Dark Future". During this dream, Unity was ruled under the iron first of the vampire lord Nyvious, with "General Carnum The Merciless" commanding his massive undead army. He considers the Dark Future to be not much more than a ridiculous attempt to scare the returned like children hearing a fairy tale. Status Although Carnum held zero pins of status upon his initial Return, he was oddly well dressed for a peasant, and is accustomed to a lifestyle that implies he acquired a great deal of wealth before his death. However, he cannot remember where this money came from, or how large his coffers were exactly in his previous life. In the 10th year of Adelrune, he formed a new Dacian noble house; House Statera, and would hold three pins of status as its baron. Businesses & Philanthropy Currently, he is the owner and proprietor of a traveling casino called "The Wealthy Peasant". He also co-founded the Liquid Assets Winery; an innovative alcohol production company headed by Roland Elias Asterum that uses alchemical techniques for fermenting high quality wines and spirits. Carnum donates to various public works projects, including donations to the Solace Guild of Academics, the local orphanages in Port Frey, and other peasant relief efforts. He has also offered support to The Black Council, a group built with the intent of organizing dark magic users to proper use of their gifts in society. Associated With * Luscinia De Pilazzo- Carnum is often wary of other Dacians, but met Luscinia during his first gathering after his return. She is currently one of his most trusted allies. * Roji- Carnum's ward and most loyal, trusted servant. Roji serves as his personal surgeon and doctor, as well as many other duties. RoJi iS a GoOd bOy! * Esticas Scipio (Permanently Deceased)- Carnum's childhood friend, and the person he considers family. Esticas protected Carnum for the majority of their adolescence. He was publicly executed after a killing spree resulting in multiple charges of murder in March of the 8th year of Adelrune * Armani Corvidaen- Another one of Carnum's key allies. She's been seen with him on several occasions, though their relation is unclear to the public * Aphelion Renevir- This powerhouse of a dragon can be seen wandering around town with Carnum, often drunk, or in progress of becoming so. * Chance- A half-fae of the avian variety. Where many are off-put or wary of Carnum, Chance seemed to quickly warm up to them, considering well...cats and birds. * Colette de Calae- One of the other Dacians Carnum met shortly after returning. She hasn't been back to Port Frey for quite some time. * Coran Haeso- Ever the voice of reason in the midst of all of the Dacian theatrics, Coran offers the welcome perspective of a level head. He is also an incredibly talented scribe and story teller. * Giovanni- Carnum currently employs Giovanni for mercenary and bodyguard services. After several gatherings of working together, he now holds a more casual rapport with him and finds him more loyal and reliable than the typical swordsman. He now has him on retainer, and compensates him whenever danger is handled. * Judge Cauldron- Another prominent necromancer among the returned. Although very different in how they conduct themselves, Cauldron and Carnum both seem to ultimately have similar goals in wanting to push for less restriction of the uses of "dark magic". * Kaelier (Deceased)- It is unclear even to Carnum what his exact relation to Kaelier was. He only knows that Esticis and himself knew her before returning. * Kenrin Arakai- Kenrin is one of the few politicians that Carnum trusts, and legitimately respects. He has offered Kenrin his services as a consultant on the subject of Nercomancy for the Guild of Academics. In the rare moment where neither of them happen to be busy, he always enjoys a chat with Kenrin. * Lady Rosaline Uldraven- Carnum never paid much mind to Lady Rosaline until the Dark Future had shown them both the worst possible outcomes. He admires the iron-clad nerves she demonstrated even in a literal nightmare world. * Roland Elias Asterum- Roland and Carnum have an interesting relationship; half business, half friendship. He is one of the few Returned that he actually trusts, and respects. They currently hold a joint ownership of a winery in Port Frey. * Sebastian de Alzado (Seb)- A skilled Dacian fighter who mixes assassin styles with frontline resolve. * Ser Corvus Uldraven- Carnum has aided Ser Corvus's efforts with the local town guard whenever his skill set should be helpful or necessary. He respects Corvus's humanity towards peasants, and particularly orphans. * Xamre- The half-dragon Xamre quickly became a close friend of Carnum's. They're often seen drinking together at the local taverns, and wandering about town whenever Carnum gets bored of sitting. * Yi Juyoung ("Joon")- Carnum doesn't know a lot of in depth information about Joon, but he enjoys conversation with him, and respects his work as a healer. Rumors * Because some people simply refer to him as "the cat doctor", there is speculation that his feline mask is related to his trade from his previous life as an actual doctor specifically for cats. (And that's why his healing doesn't work as well on humans) * He has a knack for poetry * He has SEVEN SILVER SWORDS! * Mr Sparky is actually a shapeshifter, and this is his human form. * Carnum has a soft spot for House Roccio * Business deals are about the only area in which he is trustworthy. * Carnum has a terrible habit of knocking fragile belongings off shelves while looking really pleased with himself. * Has been cursed by Briar and can be dominated to act like a dog when Briar pleases. * Carnum is a master of the Bongos. He just prefers not to play. * Carnum is V * While some Returned suspect Carnum of cheating at games or playing with a loaded dice tower, the truth is, he's really just that lucky. Honestly. No, seriously. * Due to his strong resemblance to his fallen friend, Carnum has taken to calling Seb "New Esticas", though whether this factors into their current partnership is unknown. * If anything happens to a certain half-Celestial, he's often the first to be blamed. * Carnum is seen now with two dogs whining at his feet * Has been seen throwing around underworld influence like one dollar bills at a strip club Enemies No publicly declared enemies. Quotes * "Mashed potatoes!" - Carnum and Esticis * "If being a footstool keeps me alive, I'm a footstool" - Carnum when being referred to by Luscinia as her servant and footstool * "I placed the opening bid, because I had wanted the item for sale for as long as I could remember. After another person had placed a competitive bid, it became less about me owning the item, and more about them not having it." * "You want to hear something funny?" * "It could be argued that all of life is a mere coincidence" * "The easiest way to avoid the chaos is to walk through it calmly. If you allow fear to put you in a panic, it will give chase." * "I wouldn't say I am a bad person. I am just a Returned. We just do bad things with reasonably good intentions" Character Inspirations - Thomas Shelby (Peaky Blinders) - Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of The Caribbean) - James Moriarty (Sherlock) - Loki (Marvel) - Salem The Cat (Sabrina The Teenage Witch) Soundtrack - Spotify PlaylistCategory:Character Inspirations